guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Alkali Pan
vanquishing Shelkeh is a hardcore pain in the ass to vanquish. He refuses to pull over to the wurm-reachable sand, and his mob is nasty to take out of even with Frozen Soil. In the spawns I saw, they had approximately 2 Acolytes, 3 Dune Carvers with VoSilence, 2 Craven Eff-monkeys with Obs Flesh, and 3 Thought Leeches spamming CoF, Hex Eater, Humility, and Ignorance. My recommendation: take Frozen Soil, and either BHA or something that will remove OF/VoS (Chillblains? NR? Tranq? Grenth?). I'm a big fan of PB for HM, but even a hero PB mes has issues dealing with OF/VoS, especially with Humility being thrown around...--Carmine 23:46, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Chilblains was nerfed, good look hitting them with it. (T/ ) 00:05, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Chillblains was buffed in some senses. Aim for the acolytes or the thought leeches, and all nearby foes lose enchantments. Shiny.--Carmine 21:05, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::It was buffed in that it's not PBAoE any more. However, that is also a nerf to itself (and there's the reduced number of enchantments) --Gimmethegepgun 21:10, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::: I'm really, REALLY disgusted with GW right now. Shelkeh's party is flat out assinine. Unless you can take out BOTH Awakened Accolytes in one go, you can forget having any success, since they both have reusable rezes. That is just flat out a game CHEAT. Given the other ways the game "cheats" instead of actually devising monster AI (Infinite energy. Level *20* smiting prayers -- On a character that is also a strong PROTECTOR to the point where the party is almost unkillable even without an overt HEALER? Gimme a break.). I went in with party-wide, 10% bonus after using a Powerstone. Within 5 seconds half the party was dead. With two thought leeches plus Shelkeh, it's hard to even get a spell off. That's just flat-out bovine feces. I was so PO'ed I couldn't even go back to the computer for 20 minutes. I could kill one of the two accolytes, no problem. I did that repeatedly -- and there isn't another member there I could not take out sooner or later. But multiple attempts resulting in party wipes showed there was no way I could kill off the other one as well, which meant that a party wipe did not make the least difference -- the @%$@% SOBs were right back where they were before thanks to the rez. Frozen soil would not work -- they'd just kill it after the wipe. GW really, really needs to either eliminate reusable monster rezes, or make certain no mob contains two of them (and should avoid having two human-level healers, too). They make the game far more frustrating than fun. If you can kill a monster at least one time out of five runs against a mob, you should be able to beat that mob. I don't mind working for a goal, but when you can't even win by attrition and smart usage of hoarded resources, that's just flat-out garbage. ::::In any event, you should definitely go after this enemy first -- head down from RoM towards the Dynastic Tombs, he's at the bottom of the AP. If you can't take him out, you're screwed. If you can, everything else should be a comparative piece of cake.OBloodyHell 16:38, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Remember, all you have to do is kill them all once. You'll still vanquish the area if they get rezzed. Also, I had a fairly effective time with a human earth tank w/LoDeldrimor and smite signet heroes. It mostly removes the problem of the dervishes crushing your backline, although I couldn't finish off the whole group at once. 17:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) // Just got mobbed by four desert wurms in my junundu...maybe more as I was typing this they're still not dead in the northwest part of this area near portal to ruptured heart and racked up a bunch of unnecessary dp because if you know about them they would be avoidable. Make a mention of this maybe in notes? You can see for yourself what a wtf moment it is when not 1 not 2 but 4 wurms pop up. (Can'tbebotheredlogging) 17:01 - 22/06/2010